


Borracho

by Chappylandia



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Also a lot of side characters, M/M, Multi, but like only mentions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: Kenny sintió, no por primera vez, algo de pena por el futuro marital de su amigo
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 13





	Borracho

**Author's Note:**

> Borracho  
> South Park  
> 29 de Septiembre al 01 de Octubre 2019.

Cuando Kenny volvió en si tenía la capucha llena de sangre, un insano dolor de cabeza y el característico sabor a azufre en la garganta que siempre llegaba después de una de sus resucitaciones.

Para alguien como Kenny McCormick, que en su infancia llegó a sufrir el proceso hasta tres veces en un día, la idea de tropezarse en las escaleras con el gato de Bebe, caer de cabeza en la lavadora y morir electrocutado a la vista de todos no era para nada sorprendente, incluso podría decir hasta aburrido.

Sólo un día normal en el no tan normal pueblo de South Park.

Agradeció mentalmente que en esta ocasión su reencarnación se diera en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba al momento de morir y salió por la puerta para reintegrarse a la bulliciosa fiesta que Bebe Stevens estaba dando por su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños.

Algo tenía que decir de sus lazos de amistad el hecho de que todo su viejo curso en la primaria de South Park siguiera reuniéndose para celebrar los cumpleaños a pesar de que hacía años que la mayoría había salido huyendo del infernal pueblo.

Luego de saludar y guiñarle el ojo a la futura señora Red Stoley, que debía ser la única persona en todo el perímetro que no había probado una gota de alcohol gracias a su avanzado embarazo, Kenny se dirigió a la sala de estar para encontrarse con una particular escena.

Ahí estaba Stanley Randall Marsh, tirado en el piso y lloriqueando contra la cintura de su mejor amigo quien no hacía más que reírse.

Eric estaba a su lado transmitiendo en vivo todo el intercambio y una pequeña multitud de sus antiguos compañeros se había reunido a ver el espectáculo.

“¿Me perdí de algo?”

“Otra de las locuras de los idiotas a los que llamas amigos, como siempre” le dijo Craig Tucker con aparente desagrado, pero a Kenny no se le pasó que estaba grabando todo con el celular en la mano, ni la forma en que Tweek se escondía en su hombro para no reírse en voz alta.

El resto de sus compañeros no estaba en mejor situación.

“Stan, basta ya” dijo Kyle tratando de sonar enfadado sin lograrlo. Stan soltó un lloriqueo “¡Stan!”

“¡No! ¡No voy a permitirlo!” se quejó el pelinegro, evidentemente ahogado en alcohol. Eric soltó una carcajada.

Con un suspiro, Kenny avanzó entre la multitud hasta sentarse al otro lado de Kyle. Nadie pareció darse cuenta.

“¿Por qué está llorando?” Kyle soltó una risita.

“Descubrió que estoy comprometido”

Kenny parpadeó un par de veces. A su lado, la mano de Eric comenzó a temblar por el esfuerzo que le provocaban sus propias carcajadas.

“… ¿No es él tu prometido?”

Entre la multitud alguien tomó una foto con flash, y la melodiosa risa de Jimmy Valkner resonó entre las paredes de la habitación.

Kyle le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. 

“Stan está muy, muy borracho”

Wendy Testaburger soltó una carcajada que aparentemente había estado guardando para no herir la sensibilidad de su ex-novio y no había podido contener más después de la declaración. Se veía preciosa al reír, pero al rubio no le gustaba pensar en eso.

Stan volvió a lloriquear aferrándose a la cintura de Kyle, quien le acariciaba el despeinado cabello negro con una ternura de la que Kenny se burlaría si la escena no fuera tan jodidamente cómica ya.

Cartman acercó más la cámara al rostro del pelinegro.

“¿Y que hace Eric?”

“Oh, busca incrementar sus seguidores en Coonstagram” le dijo Kyle encogiéndose de hombros “creo que está a punto de romper un record de vistas en vivo o algo así”

“Eric está utilizando la humillación de tu novio para su provecho personal ¿Y no te estas quejando?” preguntó Kenny con una risita “¿Por qué?”

“Si, dile porque Kahl” animó el mencionado, más emocionado de lo que Kenny lo había visto desde que su madre dejó de comprarle regalos de “Santa”.

La sonrisa de Kyle se volvió maliciosa.

“Eso le enseñará que no debe tomar decisiones para la boda sin consultarme” Kenny soltó una carcajada.

Si Kyle estaba haciendo todo esto porque Stan había logrado colar canciones góticas al playlist de su boda, no quería saber lo que iba a hacer cuando tuvieran su primera pelea doméstica.

Sintió, no por primera vez, algo de pena por el futuro marital de su amigo.

*

La mañana siguiente llegó con Kenny tratando en vano de acomodarse en la vieja cama de Kyle, que le había ganado a Eric en una partida de póker la primera noche que volvieron a casa.

Los cuatro se estaban quedando en la vieja residencia Broflovski, aprovechando que los padres de su amigo estaban en su quinta luna de miel y que Ike se encontraba fuera de la ciudad en otro de esos concursos de genio de los que Kyle siempre se quejaba y luego presumía ante todos sus amigos.

Buscó con la mano la figura del castaño en el suelo junto a la cama, sin resultado.

“¿Eric?”

Su mirada recorrió la vieja habitación de Kyle hasta localizar una corpulenta figura parada en la esquina de la habitación.

Ni siquiera el estado soñoliento de Kenny pudo evitar notar la palidez en el rostro de su mejor amigo, el temblor de sus manos al sostener el celular y la mirada de terror que no presagiaba nada bueno.

“¿Cartman?”

“Ese judío hijo de… ¡KYLE!” fue lo último que dijo antes de tirar su teléfono y salir corriendo de la habitación en dirección a la alcoba que compartía el enlace Marsh-Broflovski.

Kenny saltó de la cama para tomar el teléfono antes de que entrara el modo bloqueo mientras tras la puerta los gritos e insultos de Eric y Kyle incrementaban en intensidad y volumen.

En la pantalla del celular, la cuenta abierta del Coonstagram de Eric Cartman mostraba las publicaciones del día anterior, pero no la épica reacción de Stan durante la fiesta de Bebe ni el enfrentamiento que siguió cuando Clyde le insinuó que Craig era el prometido del pelirrojo. 

Kenny se rio tanto que terminó carcajeándose en el piso, con sonidos de objetos quebrándose y los gritos de Stanley Marsh de fondo.

¿Vengarse de Stan públicamente para que hiciera las cosas a su manera y luego joder la oportunidad de Eric de convertirse en influencer de Internet? Sólo la mente maquiavélica de Kyle Broflovski lo hubiera podido lograr.

Sheila estaría orgullosa.


End file.
